


ART: Moustache

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Episode: The Abominable Bride, M/M, Rimming, moustache kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am fairly convinced that the main reason TAB is set in the victorian times is to get us from “We”ll have to get rid of that” to “John’s moustache must have sex with Sherlock”</p>
<p>Just in case you wanted art with John rubbing his 'stache all over Sherlock's bum. </p>
<p>Contains no spoilers for TAB whatsoever. Well - it could be a deleted scene, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> also[ on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/138162723033/victorian-rimming-because-we-all-know-how)
> 
> it was tumblr's fault anyway :)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/135508/135508_original.jpg)


End file.
